Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (3D) ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト フィルム: セレスティアルアズールガーディアン', Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Firumu Seresutiaruazūrugādian)''' is a 2012 anime film based on the anime series and is set to premiere September 22 in theatres in Japan, and internationally on October 2012. The movie is animated by Sunrise, Studio 4°C, and Trigger and the movie is directed by Michael Arias and James Wooton. It is distributed by Universal Pictures with the association of Nikkatsu Corporation and Ivanna The Movie with Hasbro Studios. About the Film It's an alternate/non-canonical prequel to 2nd GIG but a spinoff movie to the series involving the same characters. The anime movie is like the Eureka Seven movie (because of the alternate story) mixed with any other animated anime/comic movie with Action, Romance, Adult/Non-childish Humor and other stuff. However, this movie is the additional alternate ending to the first season of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift. This movie is distributed by Universal Pictures since Hasbro and Universal had a deal, but not to make movies based on board games like the 2012 movie Battleship (directed by Peter Berg). The movie will premiere in September 22nd, to premiere 2nd GIG on TV on a special Time. The movie will be rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for Intense Bloody Animated Violence, Strong Language, Some Sexual Content/Nudity, Action and Mature Humor Throughout. Former Gainax animators and Trigger founder Hiroyuki Imaishi & Yoh Yoshinari (Gurren Lagann) will be the animation directors of the movie mixing with John Joseco's (Ask Princess Molestia/Gamer Luna) art design. King Sombra is not included in the movie due to his name not confirmed for Season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic until October 2012 (which he is confirmed for 2nd GIG 2-part Season Finale Antagonist), but is teased at the end of the film. Plot A new villain (not from season three) named Khan arrives to destroy Canterlot and its beloved Crystal Empire. It's up to the mane six and the others, with the help of Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and the Crystal Ponies to make the Elements of Harmony stronger by adding 2 additional elements known as "Courage" and "Nobility" by finding six crystal azure cores all around the Cartooniverse and Earth. Which implies that Spike might have a noble heart, and Aaron might have Courage since his soul makes him fearless instead of being just a normal yet unusual teenager with Aspergers. They must find all six of them until Khan goes after it and becomes a destructive ultimate weapon to obliterate the land of Equestria, and rule the Cartooniverse. Cast Japanese VA *Maaya Sakamoto - Twilight Sparkle *Junko Takeuchi & Tetsuya Kakihara - Applejack *Yuichi Nakamura - Aaron *Tetsu Inada - Khan *Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor *Yuri Amano - Princess Cadance *Noriaki Sugiyama & Romi Park - Rainbow Dash/Blitz *Yui Horie - Pinkie Pie & Courtney *Aya Hirano - Rarity *Aki Toyosaki - Fluttershy *Akira Ishida & Aki Kanada - Spike *Masako Katsuki - Princess Celestia *Marina Inoue - Princess Luna *Tomokazu Sugita - Big Macintosh *Chiwa Saito - Sandy Cheeks *Yoko Honna - Betty Barrett *Kei Kobayashi - Ami Onuki *Ryoko Nagata - Candace Flynn *Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro English VA *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball & Matt Hill - Applejack *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Jason Deline - Khan *Andrew Francis - Shining Armor *Britt McKillip - Princess Cadance *Ashleigh Ball & Drew Nelson - Rainbow Dash/Blitz *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck & Kirby Morrow - Spike *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia *Peter New - Big Macintosh *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Music *Composer: Yasuharu Takanashi, Taku Takahashi, Steve Jablonsky *Producer: William Anderson *Music Work: Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, Aniplex Theme Songs File:Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas-Just Awake|Movie Opening Theme - Just Awake by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (From Hunter x Hunter) File:Mayonaka Shounen Totsugeki Dan Battle Royale Requiem Soundtrack|Movie Ending Theme - Mayonaka Shonen Totsugeki Dan by Stance Punks (From Battle Royale II: Requiem) Gallery HUHCPSMovieLogoStylized.png|3D Release Logo Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Anime Films Category:Movies